


you, my clarity

by oathsworn (onelastchence)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/oathsworn
Summary: from spring, to spring again, with each season i realize and fall a little bit more in love with you.





	you, my clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luxanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxanna/gifts).



> happy birthday andrea~ i'm sorry it's a bit short, but between a severe writer's block and finals this was the best i could do! please accept my humble fic T___T ~~so i say, but i wrote smebrin for you, so i deserve a bye, you know.~~ _anyways_ i chose this theme because even though it's been longer than a year since we met, we've spent multiple seasons together as friends, and that's something that i remember ~~unlike the date of the day we first met~~. always remember i love you!
> 
> thank you, as always, to angel for the beta! title taken from Zedd ft. Foxes' [Clarity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9buluPWlkAA).

**spring.**

 

“Appa!” Jaeha calls, running out of preschool and barrelling into his father’s arms. “Appa, appa, I missed you!”

 

Gyeonghwan laughs, scooping his son up, a bundle of laughter and sweater. He nuzzles his nose against Jaeha’s cheek, hefting him up into one arm so he can fix Jaeha’s hair with the other. “I missed you too, Jaeha. How was your day today?”

 

“It was fun! We got a new teacher, too, appa, he’s really, really funny!”

 

“Is he now,” Gyeonghwan chuckles, lightly pinching Jaeha’s cheek, the child squealing and attempting to squirm away from his father’s touch. “I should meet him, then. Can’t have him stealing my spot in Jaeha’s heart, can I?”

 

“Don’t be silly, appa, you’ll always be my favourite!” Jaeha crows. He turns back to look at the door he had run out of, then squeals. “There he is, appa, there’s teacher Kyungho!”

 

Gyeonghwan turns and blinks, Jaeha struggling in his arms as he reaches to the man standing by the door, eyes crinkled in a smile while he waves goodbye to the other kids leaving the preschool.

 

“Teacher Kyungho!” Jaeha shouts, eager to get his new teacher’s attention. “Come here!” Teacher Kyungho looks up at the call, and his smile widens, becoming impossibly fonder as he walks over.

 

“Jaeha,” Gyeonghwan scolds. “Remember your manners.”

 

Jaeha looks down, chastised. “I’m sorry, appa. Please come here, teacher Kyungho.”

 

Teacher Kyungho laughs, waving him off, then turns his attention to Gyeonghwan with a blinding smile and a firm handshake.

 

 

**summer.**

 

“Uncle Kyungho!” Jaeha shouts, letting go of his father’s hand as he rushes over to the man walking towards them in the mall. “Uncle Kyungho, uncle Kyungho!”

 

Kyungho laughs, picking the child up and spinning him around in a circle, making him scream in delight and clutch him tightly. “Hello, Jaeha. Are you really that excited to see me?”

 

“Of course, uncle Kyungho!” Jaeha answers, honesty in his wide eyes, mouth open, as though he were aghast that his favourite uncle would even think that he wasn’t always excited to see him. “Why would I not be?”

 

Gyeonghwan walks over, fond smile on his face as he ruffles Jaeha’s hair. “You love your uncle Kyungho more than you love me, now, Jaeha.”

 

“No!” Jaeha gasps, reaching out for his father’s arms and hiding his face in his neck. “No, appa, no, Jaeha will always love appa most.”

 

Gyeonghwan chuckles, patting his son’s head. Jaeha was so easy to tease, it was really an endearing trait. “I’m just kidding, Jaeha. Shall we go eat? It’s almost about our reservation time.”

 

“Pizza!” Jaeha crows, extracting his head from Gyeonghwan’s neck. Both Gyeonghwan and Kyungho laugh, locking eyes for a moment before looking away, a small smile on one’s face and a sheepish grin on the other. Jaeha doesn’t seem to notice anything, squirming to be let down from his father’s arms and dragging him towards the pizza restaurant.

 

Kyungho follows along behind them, laughing when Jaeha yells for him to keep up.

 

 

**autumn.**

 

“Appa, appa, save me!”

 

Gyeonghwan turns to where Jaeha’s rushing around with Kyungho hot on his heels, the boy screeching as he tries his best to stay out of Kyungho’s arms’ reach. Gyeonghwan laughs, getting up from the picnic mat and rushing towards his son, grabbing him away from Kyungho just in time to stop him from being devoured by the rampaging monster.

 

“Hah!” Jaeha shouts, pushing his arm out in front of him. Kyungho reacts immediately, falling down onto his back dramatically as he pretends to have been hit. Jaeha does it again as Kyungho attempts to get back up, giggling every time he manages to defeat the monster.

 

“Agh,” Kyungho shouts. “You’ve defeated me!” He falls back, pretending to pass out.

 

“Quick,” Gyeonghwan urges. “Quick, go save your uncle Kyungho, Jaeha!”

 

“I’ll save you!” Jaeha shouts with all the conviction and determination of a 6 year old. He takes his father’s advice, quickly rushing over to Kyungho and pounding his chest with his tiny fists. “Go away, monster, go away! Give me uncle Kyungho back!”

 

There’s a moment of silence in which nothing happens, then, without warning, Kyungho surges up to envelope Jaeha in his arms, the child screaming at first in fright, then in delight as he’s pulled down into a warm hug.

 

“You saved me, from the evil monster, Jaeha!” Kyungho says, blowing a raspberry into the child’s tummy. “My hero!” He makes an exaggerated swooning motion.

 

Gyeonghwan watches on, his face lit up with fondness.

 

 

**winter.**

 

Jaeha stands on the stool that his father had gotten for him a couple months ago, the one that would let him reach and access the kitchen counter. His little tongue is sticking out with how hard he’s concentrating, spooning tablespoon after tablespoon of cocoa powder into a mug.

 

“What are you doing, Jaeha?”

 

Jaeha jumps, startled by his father’s voice and spilling cocoa powder onto the counter. He looks up at his father, afraid of being scolded, but Gyeonghwan smiles at him and ruffles his hair with a kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry for startling you, Jaeha. What are you doing?”

 

“I’m making hot cocoa for uncle Kyungho!” Jaeha announces proudly, beaming up at his father. “It’s cold outside, he’ll want something warm to drink, appa!”

 

“That’s very kind of you,” Gyeonghwan smiles, moving behind his son to grab a dishcloth to mop up the spilled cocoa powder. “I’m sure he’ll love it, especially since you were the one who made it for him.”

 

Jaeha’s eyes seem to light up at the mention of his favourite uncle Kyungho liking something that he made for him, and he stirs hot water into the mug with help from his father.

 

The bell rings, and Jaeha hops off the stool in excitement, wrenching the door open. “I made you hot cocoa, uncle Kyungho, wait here!”

 

Gyeonghwan walks into the entryway as Jaeha rushes past him into the kitchen. He walks forward, greeting him, then shares a soft, secret smile with him.

 

 

**spring, again.**

 

“Appa!” Jaeha calls, running out of preschool and barrelling into his father’s arms. “Appa, appa, I missed you!”

 

Gyeonghwan laughs, scooping his son up, a bundle of laughter and sweater. He nuzzles his nose against Jaeha’s cheek, hefting him up into one arm so he can fix Jaeha’s hair with the other. “I missed you too, Jaeha. How was your day today?”

 

“It was fun! We had a lot of fun with teacher Kyungho today! We made paintings in class!” He waves a piece of paper around, showing it to his father excitedly. “See, this- This is you, appa, this is Jaeha, and this is teacher Kyungho!”

 

Gyeonghwan oohs and aahs at the painting, laughing at the over exaggerated grin that Kyungho’s caricature is wearing and pinching at Jaeha’s cheeks when the boy cheekily says something about him being old.

 

Kyungho chooses this time to walk out of the preschool, waving goodbye to the people inside the building, presumably his colleagues. Jaeha squirms out of his father’s arms, Gyeonghwan letting him go with a smile on his face.

 

“Teacher Kyungho!”

 

“Jaeha,” Gyeonghwan reminds. “It’s after school.”

 

Jaeha slaps his tiny palms over his lips and gasps, then removes them and grins widely. “Papa, hurry up! Appa promised me fried chicken for lunch!”

 

“Did he now,” Kyungho asks, laughing as he walks up to the father-son pair and ruffles Jaeha’s hair. “Well, we can’t keep you waiting, can we?”

 

Kyungho takes Jaeha’s hand, the child’s other clutched in Gyeonghwan’s firm grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it's not too obvious that i cannot characterize smeb at all, and that you enjoyed it anyways. T___T kudos and comments make an author happy!
> 
> bonus beta notes from angel:  
> angel: THEY GOT MARRIED IN LIKE  
> angel: ONE YEAR  
> angel: DAMN  
> angel: GYEONGHWAN FAST GAME


End file.
